Inexplicable
by bellaHerms22
Summary: El momento perdido entre el final de la tercera temporada y el comienzo de la cuarta. El como el Poder de Tres era destruido, y ya nada tenía sentido. Una muerte inexplicable.


Hola gente! Es la primera vez que subo algo propio a este fandom, y estoy hiper emocionada.

Primero que nada, kiero decirles que el fic se basa en un momento perdido entre el final de la tercera temporada y el inicio de la cuarta, en los momentos siguientes al ataque de Shax y que nunca nos contaron.

Kiero dedicarselo a HalliwellMB, porque hace mil años que me pide que escriba algo de Charmed, y como que me inspire gracias a "El despertar de la mariposa" que, de mas esta decirles, lo recomiendo si les gusta el drama tanto como a mi.

Nada mas, disfruten...

* * *

><p><span>Inexplicable<span>

Un silencio desolador invadía la mansión Halliwell en aquellos momentos. Solo se sentía la brisa fría que entraba por las ventanas rotas. Ni siquiera las respiraciones de los presentes interrumpía el silencio. Parecían pausados a la espera de saber el desenlace.

Leo se encontraba acuclillado en el piso con sus manos extendidas sobre los cuerpos de Prue y Piper que, en ese momento más que nunca, se debatían entre la vida y la muerte.

Phoebe permanecía unos pasos más atrás, a la expectativa, llorando. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro de forma continua, sin cesar, nublándole la visión. Tenía el claro presentimiento de que algo iba mal. De que las cosas estaban yendo mal y por esa misma razón no te atreves a preguntar. Porque salir de la duda, muchas veces, puede destruirte. Por eso estaba alejada, por el temor de que al tocarlas, una premonición le confirmara el peor de sus miedos.

- Vamos… - Se dijo Leo a sí mismo, frustrado y en voz baja – Vamos…

- ¿Qué sucede, Leo? – Se atrevió a preguntar Cole, tan ansioso y preocupado como los otros dos, pero completamente pendiente de Phoebe quien parecía estar por desplomarse de un segundo a otro.

- No funciona… - Contestó el ángel más para si mismo que para ellos.

Phoebe abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada. Aquello no podía estar pasando,era imposible. Ellos habían hecho un pacto con sus enemigos para volver en el tiempo y evitar este final. Tenía que funcionar. Debía funcionar.

Entonces, un leve movimiento, casi imperceptible y un quejido.

Leo quitó su mano de encima del cuerpo de la bruja al comprobar que ya la había salvado, y por instinto la llevó sobre el cuerpo de la otra de sus protegidas y redobló sus esfuerzos.

Phoebe se acercó a su hermana quien aún no reaccionaba pero al menos respiraba, y le tomó las manos con fuerza, permitiéndose respirar un poco ella también. Solo un poco.

No todo estaba perdido.

- ¡Vamos, maldita sea! – Leo dejó escapar el nudo que tenía en su garganta en forma de lágrimas – ¡Funciona!

Sus manos seguían resplandeciendo pero el cuerpo que yacía en el piso a su lado no respondía. No daba señales de vida.

Y ya había pasado demasiado tiempo.

Phoebe notó como, poco a poco, el brillo de las manos de su cuñado, fue apagándose hasta, finalmente, desaparecer. Contempló el rostro de su hermana, y pudo comprobar, que el terrible presentimiento que albergaba en su corazón, acababa de cumplirse.

- No… - susurró – No, no, no. Sánala… Leo, sánala… Ella no… - Susurraba, porque, el decir las cosas en voz alta, las convertía en demasiado reales. Demasiado dolorosas para ser ciertas.

Leo movía sus labios pero ninguna palabra salía de ellos. ¿Qué decir? ¿Cómo actuar?

El solo tratar de procesar la idea de lo que acababa de ocurrir, la sola idea de poner en palabras lo que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar, le era imposible.

- No puedo… - Contestó Leo, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el cuerpo ya sin vida de su protegida.

- ¡Hazlo! – Exigió Phoebe golpeando el hombro de su cuñado con fuerza, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar. Su hermana no podía morir. No ahora, no así.

Leo tomó sus manos y la atrajo hacia su pecho, en su vano intento por pedirle perdón.

- ¡No! – Un grito desgarrador salió de los pulmones de la más pequeña de las Halliwell. Un grito que helaría los huesos de cualquiera porque solo significaba desolación.

Poco a poco, Prue abrió los ojos.

Pudo divisar a Phoebe frente a ella en los brazos de Leo, y se alegró profundamente de saber que estaba bien. Apoyó sus manos en el piso para darse equilibrio, y se irguió quedando sentada sobre este.

Entonces notó la situación que se vivía a su alrededor. El ambiente tenso y la angustia palpante. Phoebe lloraba. Desahuciada.

Y fue cuando supo, aún sin entenderlo, que algo no andaba bien. Algo había pasado durante su inconsciencia y era algo muy grave.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Logró formular, siendo consciente de que eso era lo máximo que podría decir sin ahogarse, ya que la opresión que comenzaba a formarse en su pecho le impedía rápidamente la entrada de aire a los pulmones.

Phoebe se volvió hacía ella con rapidez y la miró con cierto alivio, porque Prue estaba viva, pero se acurrucó contra ella con fuerza y la abrazó como si no fuera a soltarla nunca.

Y probablemente no lo hiciera. Probablemente se quedara aferrada a su hermana durante el resto de su existencia, porque ya nada tenía sentido.

Ya la vida había dejado de tener sentido.

Prue pudo ver el rostro de Leo, quien también lloraba sin consuelo… y entonces lo entendió.

Bajó su mirada hacía el cuerpo que aún yacía inerte en el piso. A su lado. Sin vida.

- Piper… No, no, no.

Prue recobró el sentido por completo al enfrentarse con esa situación.

Piper, su Piper, a quien tanto amaba, estaba muerta. Su hermanita, una de sus razones de vivir…

- ¡Haz algo, Leo! – Exigió mientras atraía a Phoebe más fuerte contra su pecho y aferraba la mano de Piper con fuerza tratando de transmitirle su energía y rogando porque sucediese un milagro.

- No puedo… ya es tarde. – Explicó su luz blanca con voz monótona.

- No digas eso… - Prue había empezado a derramar lágrimas de un momento a otro y sus palabras dejaban de tener fuerza. Phoebe gimió desolada.

- Ella… ha muerto. – fueron las últimas palabras que dijo Leo, con el anhelo profundo de que fueran las últimas, y que le permitieran seguir el mismo camino que su esposa.

También, fueron las últimas palabras que se escucharon en aquel lugar.

Piper había muerto y definitivamente, la vida había dejado de tener sentido. Porque Piper era el corazón de aquella familia, era el lazo que los mantenía unidos, y sin ella… sin ella ya ningún corazón podía latir.

* * *

><p>Me odian? Si es asi, diganmelo en un rr, cualkier amenaza será aceptada. Besossss<p>

Val


End file.
